Harry Lyme
Harry Lime (born September 15, 1945) is the main antagonist in Home Alone and in Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. He's played by Joe Pesci in both films. Not much is known of his background other than the fact that he's a criminal and never made it past the sixth grade. As for weapons, he has a crow bar (like Marv) which he uses to break into Kevin's house and a gun which becomes useless when it's filled with a sort of slime from Kevin's booby traps. So, he never uses it and it's supposedly taken away by the police. In the second film, Harry still has the "M" from the McCallister doorknob branded on his hand from when he touched it not knowing that Kevin had heated it up. Background Before meeting Marv, Harry was a gangster for a powerful crime family and he had a short temper and liked beating people up. His temper got so out of control that he ended up murdering another gangster. In retaliation, a hit was put out on Harry as he was seen as a liability. Harry was shot through the back of the head and presumably killed, however unknown to his enemies he survived. Harry began wearing a hat to cover up the bullet wound and went into hiding, changing his name to Harry Lime. At some point he met Marv and they started a partnership. It is unknown if ever disclosed his past life to Marv. ''Home Alone'' In the first film Harry is one of the Wet Bandits along with his partner Marv who plan on robbing the McCallister's home while they're on vacation in Paris, France. In the beginning of the first film Harry buys a police officer costume and goes into the McCallister home as a cop and tries to find out when the McCallister's are leaving for their trip but when he tries to get someone's attention everyone is too busy planning to leave for their trip. When the pizza boy comes to deliver the pizza Harry opens the door for him and the pizza boy tries to give him the pizza but Harry rejects that it's not for him. The pizza boy then asks him if he's just around for the holidays to which Harry replies "I guess you could say that". Harry finally manages to get Peter McCallister's attention and informs him that the police are checking houses around the neighborhood to make sure that everyone is taking the proper precautions because there's a lot of burglaries around the holiday season and Peter tells Harry that they have locks for their doors and automatic timers for their lights. Peter then asks Harry if he wants any eggnog. Then Harry starts to ask Peter when his family will be leaving but before he can Peter is pulled into the kitchen by his oldest son Buzz to eat pizza. Harry finally manages to get Peter's wife Kate's attention after she's done paying the pizza boy and he also smiles at her youngest son Kevin showing his gold tooth. Kate tells Harry that her brother-in-law Rob transferred to Paris last summer and that he's giving the whole family a free trip to Paris to spend time together on Christmas and that they plan to leave first thing in the morning, to which Harry replies "Excellent." Kate then asks him to excuse her so she can take her son Kevin upstairs but Harry tells her that it's okay because he spoke to her husband and that her home is in good hands, then he leaves. Later on, after the McCallister's left for their trip, Harry is seen in his van with Marv on the street near Kevin's house and tells Marv that he managed to trick the people in the neighborhood into believing that he was a police officer and that they told him they were leaving. ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' In the 2nd film, After having spent nine months in jail and having repeated nightmares involving Kevin and his booby traps, Harry decides to break out of jail via a prison riot. He and Marv stowaway on a fish truck and get a new nickname "The Sticky Bandits," thanks to Marv after he puts on double-sided-tape on one of his hands. Marv and Harry plan their next big heist, which is to rob Duncan's Toy Chest by hiding out in a couple of playhouses until the store closes as toy stores have the biggest revenue on Christmas. Marv and Harry both learn that Kevin is in New York when they spot his Peter's name monogramed on the back of his bag when Kevin leaves Duncan's Toy Chest. They chase him down the street but are tripped up when Kevin breaks beads off of some necklaces he purchased from a vendor. Marv and Harry later catch Kevin when he flees The Plaza Hotel when he is exposed for having a stolen credit card by the staff, and ripped Kevin's ticket that way he won't get back home or get to Miami with his family. Marv reveals their entire robbery plan to Kevin and their plan to kill him much to Harry's annoyance, believing he isn't a threat to their plans with Kevin recording their confession on his Talkboy. Kevin manages to flee their grasps once again when he causes both Marv and Harry to be punched by the same woman Marv had previously been slapped for flirting with earlier and escapes in the back of a horse-drawn carriage. On Christmas night while Harry and Marv are robbing Duncan's Toy Chest, Kevin knocks on the window, takes a photo and throws a brick through the window setting off an alarm. Marv and Harry both unknowingly jump onto a plank and trash can set up as a makeshit see-saw which sends Harry flying through the air on top of a car. Harry and Marv chase Kevin down to the roof of his uncle Rob McCallister's house as Harry attempts to trick Kevin into throwing down his camera by promising not to kill him if he does do. Kevin tricks him by throwing down bricks that miss Harry each time and hit Marv in the forehead. Harry goes around the back and warily glances at both a window and the fire escape ladder, choosing to jump onto the ladder believing the open window is a trap. Harry then slips and falls onto his back due to the rungs of the ladder being soaked in a green slime as he mumbles angrily. ''Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House'' Although, Harry never appears in the film, he was mentioned quite a few times by Marv and his new wife, Vera (who is taking his place). And Marv instates that Harry's plans got him in jail. It is unknown what happened to Harry after he and Marv stopped talking to each other. A deleted scenes reveals he passed away from a heroin overdose. ''Home Alone 6: Road to Forgiveness Gallery Harry as a gangster.png|Harry during his mob years Harry form Home Alone.jpg Harry Lyme.jpg Screen shot 2010-12-30 at 3.49.21 PM.png Fire Booby Trap.jpeg Feathers-Booby Trap.jpeg ''Trivia *In the original script, Harry was going to be the secondary antagonist and the mastermind take over. The true antagonist later became the tertiary antagonist of the film. *It is still known that Harry still has M branded on his hand in the second film when he caught Kevin. *His name may be a reference to Orson Welles's con-man character from the radio show "The Adventures of Harry Lime", who also appears in the film The Third Man (1949). Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Wet Bandits Category:Bosses Category:Criminals Category:Wet bandits Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Boys